My little Sonic: Friendship is Awsome Episode 2
by Galaxy Sonic
Summary: The Sequel is here. I don't own MLP or Sonic The Hedgehog. MLP belongs to Hasbro and Sonic The Hedgehog belong to SEGA. The OC's belongs to there Owners. The gang must face one of the hardest bosses ever and save their loved ones.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Sonic: Friendship Is Awsome Episode 2

Chapter 1 The Bad News

Hey and what's up guys it's me Galaxysonic and i bring to you the sequel of episode 1.

Ok so first off im gonna take only one more OC in this story. Oh yeah I got a new OC from Neon Bass Note he/she wanted there OC in so i put them in they will show up soon.

Ok so let get on with the story.

2 years later at Twilights house

Last time we left of from our heroes they had just met a human named Ashley Tigers.''Ok so who are you again?'' Sonic asked shocked because he saw a human in equestria. '' I'm Ashley Tigers'' She said with a smirk. '' I'm Ashley Tigers'' Comet said mocking Ashley. Sonic then elbowed Comet '' OW'' Comet yelled. The group continued to talk about the strange human Pinkie Pie was jumping around her until Applejack stoped her. '' Ok so how did you get her Ashley?'' Twilight asked. '' Well I was in the park minding my on business when i saw a golden neckalace on the ground. With me just being me i picked it up and a bright light flashed and then im here'' Ashley explained. '' Wait did this neckalace have a gem on it?'' Twilight asked Ashley. '' Yep it did'' she said. '' OH NO THAT WAS ONE OF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY''.

'' The elements of who?'' Ashley asked very confused. ''ELEMENTS OF HARMONY THEY ARE THESE VERY POWERFUL NECKALACES'' Twilight yelled. '' Ok you don't have to scream''Ashley said. '' I DON'T HAVE TO YELL?!'' Twilight again yelled. ''well yes cause i brought it with me'' Ashley said as she pulled out the element of magic. '' OOO Pretty'' Comet said. the rest of the gang just rolled there eyes.

The Everfree Forest

In a base there was Eggman and Discord and one unknown person. '' When will we fight these ponies?''. '' Hold on my good man'' Eggman said all calm and everything. '' Yes just calm down King Sombra'' Discord said.

Canterlot

We now arrive at canterlott to see our great friends the were talking to the Mane 6. '' Princess the Element of Magic was missing but our new friend Ashley found it'' Twilight said the the almight Princesses. '' And just who is this Ashley person is she pony or hedgehog?'' Celestia asked. '' Well she is a human'' Twilight explained. Celestia eyes the went wide and she had a very angry look on her face'' Get her out of Equestria NOW!'' Celestia screamed. '' What why?'' Twilight asked. '' Twilight don't queston me if you don't get her out I will kill her'' Celestia said and went off. Twilight the went back to ponyville to tell her friends the bad news.

Ponyville

The Mane 6 had finnaly made to Twilights house. Everybody was quite the whole way.'' Guys I have some bad news.'' Twilight said sad. '' Well what is it'' Tails asked worried about his friend well marefriend. '' I just came from the princesses and the want Ashley to leave'' Twilight confessed. '' What why do they want Ashley to leave?'' Misty asked Twilight. Twilight just shook her head and said she did not know. Poor Ashley just sat there not knowing where to go. '' Man this is harsh'' Sonic said. Everyone just stood there in silence. '' She also said that if Ashley does not leave she'll kill her'' Twilight said breaking the silence. '' What does the priincess have against Humans?'' Unknown asked.'' I don't know i really dont know'' Twilight said. '' Well i guess it's time for me to go'' Ashley said and was about to walk off but Misty grabbed her arm. '' No! You're not leaving'' Misty said with fire in her eyes. ''Well what are we gonna do then'' Ashley asked. '' We are gonna have a talk with the princesses.

End

BAYYUUMM Well that's one chapter doen and plenty to go. Next I'm gonna need some help with the Final Boss and please PM it to me so it's a surprise. Finally don't worry about the Truth or Dare I'm still gonna do it,just not alot. So see you next time. Galaxysonic out.

Question of the chapter: What are the best OC couples in all of My little Pony and Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic?


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Sonic: Friendship Is Awsome Episode 2

Chapter 2 The Truth

SHOUTOUTS:

Neon Bass Note: Thanks for likeing my story *DashieXP face*

Glimpse the Hedgehog: I know right, but will get to the bottom of it in this chapter

liliylover: im pretty sure that is the best couple or is it Aura and Applejack

werewolf lover99: I'll see if they can be a final boss or just a villian

ItsJustASonicFan: this story was really worth the wait? Thanks

captainawsum9999: Xavier what are you talking about?

guest: well I'm gonna guess that just popped up in your head. Huh?

End of Shoutouts

With the gang in Ponyvillie

We now go to Twilight's house where Misty just stoped Ashley from leaving.'' C'mon Misty you know the princess said i have to go'' Ashley said with sadness in her voice. '' Well that's not gonna stop me'' Misty said. '' Misty you might wanna plan this out'' Sonic said. '' Yeah. I mean this is the princess we are talking about'' Comet said. " I don't care'' Misty shot back. '' Go on ahead disobey the princess and she probly kill you to'' Star said. '' The Princess kill me hahahahah'' Misty said as she laughed. '' Yeah c'mon star the princess could'nt kill Misty even if she tried'' Ashley said still sad. '' Or we can do this'' Unknown said as he zaped Ashley with some magic and she turned from a human to a hedgehog. A tan hedgehog with long blackish brown hair, with pink eyes and a light pink shirt with her mark on it ( a swirl with a line through it) dark blue jeans and dark pink shoes. '' Well i guess that solves everything" Rainbow Dash said.

Canterlot

We now go in the throne room with the princesses. " Sister why do you want the human dead?'' Luna asked. " Don't you remeber what happened the last time we saw a human." Celestia said.

FLASHBACK 100 years ago

There was a female human that looked about 15. She was going a rampage kill everypony in her way. She even steped on a little cute filly's head. '' I'm unstoppable'' She said. She then saw the princesses coming towards got in a fighting stance '' What do you want'' She said. " We want to know who are you and why are you doing this" Celestia. " Oh I'm Chuck Norris." She said. " Really?" Luna said. " NO you stupid pony I'm Hera Rose and I'm doing this because i'm bored" Hera said. " What's wrong with you?" Luna said scared. " Plenty" Hera said as She jumped at Luna and Started to hit her with a deadly combo. Celestia tried to help but she jus got her head smashed into the ground. Hera stood above them laughing. " Weak ponies, but you're lucky I'm in a good mood so I'll let you live" Hera said as she walked to a portal and said " I'll be back".

End of Flashback

Luna had just remebered what happened and she put her head down. " You she sister that's why don't like humans" Celestia said. " Sister we could have died if she did'nt go" Luna said. " I know that's why we need to kill this Ashley Tigers" Celestia said. " When?" Luna asked. "Now!".

Everfree Forest

Eggman was just chilling in his base eating his 5th 5 foot subway sandwich. " Somebody get me another sandwich" Eggman yelled. " Don't you think you had enough?''. Eggman turned around to see Discord. " NO and don't you think you should mind yours?" Eggman shot back. " Whatever. Have you got a plan to destroy the Mane 6 and Sonic?" Discord asked. " Yes it is my best machine" Eggman said. " Who?" Discord asked. " Metal Sonic" Eggman said.

End

Well it looks like Ashley has a target on her head but I'm sure she'll pull through.

Galaxysonic out

Name: Neon Bass Note

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Type: Alicorn

Profession: Slaughters ponies for a living

Back Story: Neon has a twin brother named John. There was a birth defect that stuffed up the genetic code of Neon, but it didn't really effect John. Because of the genetic code stuff up, she was born an alicorn. But with a catch. She had mental damage in a small part of her brain. So she has insanity attacks and she has two subconscious that are separate beings. She killed her first pony and earned her cutie mark 5 years after she saved her friend, Blood Streak. Blood's parents were brutally murdered and Neon was the only family she had. The 5 years later and Neon had to protect Blood. The same idiot who killed her family was after her now. Neon killed the fool and earned her cutie mark. A week later Blood Streak earned her cutie mark by killing a pony with Neon. Neon is a Dj. Her Dj name is Dj Wub Wub. Neon will kill anyone her voices tell her too. She has a lot of mental issues. Neon was crowned a princess many years ago.

Cutie Mark: An infinity sign in a splatter of blood

Personality: insane, dubstep addict, mentally crazy, stuffed up, doesn't really care about what goes on, blood lust, posh(when she is discord'd or hit really hard in the head)

What happens when Neon is Discord'd or hit really hard in the head: She turns really posh, her pupils grow larger, her hair curls up and looks like Trixie's, she acts like Rarity, gets rid of the weapons she caries hiding in her wings(don't ask how she hides them, because I don't know myself), gives herself a makeover, acts like Celestia and Luna put together in one bundle of fun.

Name: Blood Streak

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Type: Pegasus

Profession: Kills ponies with Neon and works part time for Pinkamina Diane Pie making cupcakes

Backstory: Blood Streak's parents were brutally murdered in front of her eyes, which scared her for life. Her only family left was her friend and crush, Neon Bass Note. Blood was taken under Neon's wing and raised with a little craziness. 5 years after the incident, the same murderer came to kill Blood Streak. Neon came just in time to kill the idiot, and gained her cutie mark. A week after, Neon was dragging Blood Streak into a mess she knew was destiny. She murdered a thief with Neon, under Celestia's command, and gained her cutie mark. Blood Streak is Neon's personal guard and does her best to protect her crush. Neon And Blood go on killing sprees and kill the enemies of Celestia.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys its me Galaxysonic and im back. So lets get to the story. WAIT

Shoutouts:

Guests: Not gonna happen

TheRomanticone: Whoa slow down there pal

Ashley Tigers: Why thank you Ashley and im glad your back!

Neon Bass Note: Of course i like your OC's

Captain: Well to answer your question. Unknown,Neon,Misty,Ashley,Star,Comet I hope im not forgetting anybody.

werewolf lover: Hey what happended to the ''99'' in you name.

ItsJustASonicFan: Thanks dude!

Glimpse: Thanks! What were you gonna say?

Aura: I know but im pretty sure she'll pull through.

CopyCat: Good for you!

End of Shoutouts

Unknown location

In a unknown location we see a girl. She looks about 15 and she is human.'' Where am I?'' She said to herself. She looked around and saw that she was in a castle. The castle looked like she knew it. '' I know this place, this is Princess celestia's castle'' She said. '' Finally i get to destroy this world!'' She yelled as she looked in a mirror and reveled herself as Hera Rose.

Ponyville

We see Misty stabbing teddy bears. She was Practicing for her meet ( or fight) with the Princesses. Ashley then showed up at her house.'' Misty, thanks for standing up for me'' Ashley said. Misty then looked at her and smiled '' Hey you're my friend'' She said then heard a explosion from the then ran towards saw a human just killing ponies. '' Hey you stop'' Ashley yelled at her.

The girl then turned around and slamed her fist in Ashley's saw and tried to hit her with a kick, but the girl countered it and slung her to a tree. The girl then picked Ashley up and treid to puch her but Ashley grabed her fist and broke her wrist. The girl backed up. '' Who are you?'' Ashley asked as Misty got up. " Im Hera Rose" She said and her wrist healed as she tried to punch Misty but Misty kicked her in the gut. Hera saw thats she was outnumbered and ran away.

Ashley and Misty Started to laugh '' She just ran away" Misty said trying not to laugh. " Well I'm Pretty sure she'll be back" Ashley said as her and Misty walked off.

With Sonic and Rainbow Dash

Sonic and Dash were running/flying through green plains. They then found a perfect spot by a pond or lake ( whatever). They then sat down and had a picnic Dash had a grass sandwich and Sonic had a PBJ. " Well this is cool I guess" Sonic said. "Yea its is" Dash said in then looked at each other and there faces got closer and closer until Shadow showed up and ruined the moment. " What were you about to do?" Shadow asked. Sonic and Dash looked at each other and yelled " NOTHING" in a together. Shadow looked at them and rolled his eyes "Whatever" Shadow said. " What do you want Shadow?" Sonic asked. " I came to get you to tell you that your idiot brother Comet is stuck in a tree" Shadow said. " Why won't he just jump down?" Dash asked. "Because Comet just freaks out when he gets in a tree" Sonic said as he got up and ran off.

With Comet

" Comet just jump out the tree man" Unknown said. " No way that is not happing" Comet as he was holding on to a branch. Star just shook her head in shame " Comet jump out of the tree or I'll burn you out" Star eyes widen when she said that " NO" He said." Ok Comet If YOU junp I will catch you" Unknown said. Not using his head Comet jumped out of the tree and Unknown side step. Comet hit the ground. " See I told you I would catch you" Unknown said. Comet just got up and rolled his eyes.

In a Ally

" Hmmm who are these ponies or they friend or for?" The voice said as it walked off showing a Infinity sign with a splatter of blood.

End

Yeah That chapter felt awesome. I really hope you guys like and don't forget to Read,Review,and Favorite.

See you guys next time bye!

Galaxysonic Signing off


	4. A duel with Metal Sonic

Hey guys its me Galaxysonic and im back. So lets get to the story. WAIT

Shoutouts:

ItsJustASonicFan: Yea he did

WereWolfLover99: Thanks! Dude

Captainawsum9999: Oh,sure yeah nice one Unknown

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Why thank you my good man!

Neon Bass Note: Why thank you!

Glimpse the Hedgehog: Sure I'll take Glimpse into the story I only have like 5 OC's ( I think)

Ashley Tigers: Yea, Shadow ruins a moment, Comet gets stuck, Misty is stabbing teddy bears, and lets not forget Unknown's side step

Mistythehedgehogsonicfan: Thanks! Misty

End of shoutouts

Title: A duel with Metal Sonic

Everfree Forest

Eggman was sitting in his chair eating a sub. " Cubot, Orbot come here!" Eggman yelled with food in his mouth.

"Yes Eggman?" Cubot asked

Eggman looked at them and smiled " I need you two to power up Metal Sonic" Eggman said. Cubot and Orbot looked at each other. " Why " Orbot asked. Eggman got mad and yelled at the poor robots. " Yes, master right away" they both said and ran off.

Ponyville

We see our heroes at Twilight's house. They were talking about a plan, well Misty was. " Ok, this is what we are gonna do. me, Ashley, and the Mane 6 will go to canterot to confront the Princeeses." Misty said. Everone nodded in agreement but Shadow. " So you're saying I have to stay here with Sonic and Comet and the rest of these fools?" Shadow said annoyed.

"Yep" Misty said

With that sai the Mane 6 and The Sisters ( I know I just don't feel like typing Ashley and Misty) went to Canterlot. While the rest of the gang just sat at Twilight's house or tree house. " I'm bored I'm going for a run" Sonic said and ran off to the north. " Why do I have a feeling he's gonna get into trouble" Unknown said with a hoof on his chin.

Comet walked around Twilight's house and picked up a Big Nate, Diary of a Wimpy kid, and Dork Diaries book and sat down on a beanie. " You read books?" Silver asked. " No, Silver I eat them" Comet said annoyed at Silver's question.

With Sonic

Sonic was running around until a tree fell out of nowhere. He easily moved out of the way. Then he saw a purple blast coming towards him and he kicked it back iinto the sky and when he looked foward he saw Metal Sonic. " Well,well,well look who it is" Sonic said.

Metal Sonic just sparked a little" Prepare to die hedgehog" Metal said and flew to Sonic but Sonic just side steped.

Sonic then looked confused" Yo, Metal you seem like your weaker or something, what's wrong?" Sonic said

Metal replied by kneeing Sonic in the gut. Sonic then hopped back up and kicked Metal in the head. Metal got back up and more sparks flew out. Sonic took this chance to finish Metal, Sonic jumped into the air and stomped on Metal's head. Metal hit the ground dead or whatever you wanna call a dead robot. " Man what was wrong with Metal? he never gave up that easy" Sonic thought. Sonc then picked metal up and took him to a junk yard and threw him on top of a hill made of construction parts. Sonic then ran off back to Twilight's house.

Canterlot

The Mane 6 and the Sisters came in front of the castle, the guards let them in without question. They then made it to the throne room and saw the princesses.

Celestia saw them and looked confused " Twilight you told me you had a human with you" She said. " We do, Unknown just turned her into a hedgehog" Twilight said. " Oh, Well which one is she?" celestia asked. Ashley just raised her hand and put it down. " Come closer child" Celestia said as Ashley walked forward. Celestia's horn glowed as she scanned Ashley's body. " Well her aura is good so we have no problems, bye" Celestia said

Misty then walked forward " Princess, why don't you like humans?" Misty asked

Celestia looked down and did not say anything but Luna did. Luna told them the story of Hera Rose and the group was shocked to hear that story. " Now that you know BEGONE!" Celestia yelled. Twilight had never heard Celestia yell like that. She and her group left the castle and as they were leaving Ashley pulled out a picture from her pocket and look at it as a tear slid down her cheek.

Junkyard

In a whole bunch of junk and metal you see Metal Sonic standing up with his hands in the air and he just kept saying Overlord over and over again.

End

Well that was a tough chapter I hope you guys and gals like it and Review and Fav and Follow bye!


	5. The Team race part 1

What's up guys? I'm back with aother chapter and for the first time we are skipping the shoutouts. Oh yeah and an awesome hedgehog joins the story.

Title: A team race! Part 1

Unknow land

We see Hera Rose pacing back and forth thinking of a plan to kill all of those annoying hedgehogs and ponies and foxes ( You get my point) " Hmmm.. How will I kill them?" Hera said out loud.

Then out of nowhere " If you're talking about some hedgehogs, then I can help" The voice look at the person " Who are you?" she said "I'm " he said

Ponyville (with Sonic)

Sonic was running around when he thought if a awesome idea. He quickly ran back to Twiilght's house." Hey guys let's have a team race" Sonic said. Everyody looked at him confused. " What do you mean by a team race?" Shadow asked. " Well of course I mean a group of people get together as a team to race" Sonic explained. " And how are these teams made" Comet asked. Sonic was staring to get annoyed. " The team will be made by me and Rainbow Dash will be the captains" Sonic said.

Ponyville (With Twilight)

Twilight was walking back to her house with the rest of the Mane 6. " You guys are moving to slow, I'm going ahead" Dash said.

" Ok but be careful Dashie" Pinkie said.

" Why let her go ahead? What if she runs into Hera?" Ashley asked.

" Oh darling im pretty sure she'll be ok" Rarity said. Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

The Mane 6 ( No dash) finally made it to the treehouse.

" Its about time you guys made it'' Dash said.

" Well were sorry that were not able to move faster than sound" Applejack said in defense.

Sonic explained everything to the whole team about the team race. " Well that sounds fun " Twilight said. " So let's pick are teams" Sonic said " ME FIRST" Dash yelled. " Ok " Sonic said. " And what if some of us dose'nt want to play?" Rarity asked " Just watch " Unknown said

Everybody that's playing

1. Sonic

2. Dash

3. Comet

4. Unknown

5. Ashley

6. Misty

7. Stargazer

8. Shadow

10.

" We need one more person" Dash said. She looked at everybody that wasn't playing and none of them raised their hand or anything." Come on anypony can join"

" Even me " a voice said and everybody turned around to see a hedehog thatlooks like shadow except he has green fur, gold where there's red, and green eyes, and his shoes look the same on top but they don't have skates on the bottom, and his inhibitor rings are silver.

" Umm who are you" Dash asked.

" I'm Glimpse, So can I join?" Glimpse aked

" Sure" Sonic said

10. Glimpse

The teams

Rainbow Dash's team

1. Star

3. Glimpse

4. Comet

Sonic's team

1. Unknown

2. Tails

3. Misty

4. Ashley

The race

So this is how it's gonna be it's Sonic vs Dash, Star vs Unknown, Shadow vs Tails, Glimpse vs Misty, and Comet vs Ashley.

Tune in next time for the big race

Galaxy Sonic out.

wishes are eternal

You know what Im gonna do the shoutouts

ItsJustASonicFan: Yes Silver don't ask stupid questions

Captain: Thanks for the good luck I'm gonna need it

Glimpse: Yep Glimpse is in another story

Ashley: Of course Hera is gonna return

Neon Bass Note : Thanks you rock!

Well that's the end off the shoutouts. stay tuned for our next chapter and Spring Break is going by way to fast. Plus I don't like school I mean the summer better not go by fast.

again Galaxy Sonic out! See yah later


	6. The team race part 2

Hey guys! It's me Galaxy Sonic and im back with another chapter of MLS:FIAEP2. So let's do a Question that can change the stroy ok.

Which two characters will I put in this adventure?

If you get them right then I will say your name in the next chapter or just PM it to you.

Oh yeah! these races are NOT gonna be that long in words.

Shoutouts

Captain: Well, i mean Unknown this is your girlfriend here

Werewolf lover99: Yea, I know i have to go to school to get my degree

Glimpse: Of course you're an awesome hedgehog

ItsJustASonicFan: You work in funny ways

Ashley Tigers: Why would'nt Hera return? She is cold dude! Just wait and see what she can do.

Blaze the cat: Sorry dude i can't do that story for you. I'm just to busy

Neon Bass Note: Relax little one

End of shoutouts

The team race part 2

First Race

Before there race starts Unknown and Star are in a Cabin eating some hayfries and milkshake ( Me:You guys know yall can't eat a milkshake, so roll with it)

Unknown was already done with his food in 5 minutes while Star had only ate 1 fry.

"Stargazer, Speed it up" Unknown said ready to do this race.

" Alright, Star said as she took her hayfries to go.

Stargazer vs Unknown

We see Unknown and Star getting ready for there race. Unknown is just signing autographs while Star is testing out her wings.

" Star, I hope you're ready for a HUGE beatdown well in other words, GET READY TO EAT MY DUST!" Unknown said ready to get going.

" Unknown,please you could'nt beat me if you tried" Star shot back. Unknown then got mad, " I hope you're ready" Unknown said putting his wings in the air. " I'm ready as Freddy" Star said.

Pinkie pie hoped in the middle of them with a racing flag. She put the flag up and when she put down Star and Unknown took off in a blink off an eye.

Unknown and Star was neck to neck until Star broke the sound barrier and sped ahead with Unknown eating her dust.

Unknown saw he was losing so he broke the sound barrier to and chaught up with Star then Star shot a fireball at Unknow and it hit him with direct contact. Unknown quickly recovered and shot a magic blast at Star how got hit and fell on the ground not moving.

Unknown stoped flying and went to go see if Star was alright but as soon as he got close Star threw dirt in his eyes and ran off.

Unknown finally got all of the dirt out of his eyes and saw Star very close to the finish line. Uknown tried to reach her but it was no use.

Star won the first and she is now going on in the rankings.

end

Ok so the Rankings is Star going on to face who ever wins out of Shadow and Tails. and let's say If Shadow wins against Tails and he beats Star. He then goes on the face the winner of Comet and Ashley. If Ashley beats Comet then she faces Shadow and If she wins the she faces the winner of Sonic and Rainbow dash.

The Champion shall win a Chaos emerald.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Guys and what's up?

As you all know it's me Galaxy Sonic and I would like to give a shoutout to my good friend Ashley Tigers on that epic trailer she made.

Nobody still got the answer right to my question. Remember if you get it right you can make a couple in the story or you could change the people that's coming in the story. I'm a boy of my words so here's the question. What two characters will make an apperance in the story?

Shoutouts

Ashley: Don't worry this winning thing is all random! ( It really is I just pick out the names from a bowl)

Neon: Thanks for calling me an awesome writer! You are to!

werewolf lover99: Sorry wrong answer. Anyways what happened to bearvalley?

ItsJustASonicFan: Thanks! Dude

Captain: Well Star did win didn't she? Atleast you tried right?And maybe do you like Star Unknown?

End of Shoutouts

Tails vs Shadow

We are at the starting line where Tails and Shadow are eyeing each other.

" You Are not gonna win Shadow"

" I'm the Ultimate Lifeform! Why wouldn't I?

" Alright let's get the race started" Twilight Said as She waved a checkered flag and Shadow and Tails took off.

Shadow took the lead by alot while Tails was like 20 feet behind him. Tails tried his hardest to catch up with Shadow and he did. But as soon as he got close Shadow hit Tails with a backjand which sent Tails flying.

Tails used his tails to recover from the attack. He then pulled out his arm cannon and shot bullets at Shadow. The bullets didn't even hurt Shadow as he hit Tails with a Chaos flew back and hit the ground hard.

Shadow was only a few feet away from the finish and just as he was about to step over it he got hit with a blast.

Shadow flew far and hit a tree and when he got up he was shocked to see a pony in front of him. " Who are you?' Shadow asked.

" I'm Neon Bass Note and I'm gonna kill you!"

Shadow got back up and looked Neon Bass Note in the eyes. " Prepare to fight the Ultimate Lifeform" Shadow yelled and got in a fighting postion.

While Shadow was busy with Neon Tails snuck across the finish and won!

Shadow didn't care that Tails won he just wanted Noen dead.

End

Who will win out of Shadow and Neon?

Can Ashley beat Comet?

Will somebody get the question right?

Well, we will find out when I come back see yah!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Guys and I'm back with another chapter of MLS:FIAEP2!

Before we go to the shoutouts I would like to say that BaconLettuceTomatosweg had the characters in his/her comments but they wernt put together right. this is what he said.

New OCs

Flim and Flam

Trixie and a giga bear

Eggman and chrysalis

Sombra and zecora

Oh, and these are the characters its out of. So I guess...I dunno

Tails and knuckles

Amy and Cream

Big and froggy

Blaze and Silver

Now I just gotta pick one...

...

Now the characters are in her and if you could put the right two together then you win! What do you win? A couple change in what you win! ( Can't change Sonic and Rainbow) I know that prize sucks, but hey i can come up with something else.

Shoutouts

ItsJustASonicFan: Well this Shadow and Neon thing could be good.

Captainawsum9999: Are you talking about that question Ashley put up? If yes then Thanks!

Were wolf lover99: Thanks dude you are one of the people that keep me going!

Ashley Tigers: Well I hate to burst your bubble Sophia but you can hit a guy in these hear races.

2 lazeh 2 login: uhh that's a nasty cough you got there...

TheAwesomeCoolJay: Getting a review from you is Extreme!

Neon Bass Note: So Neon is gonna cheat to win?

End of Shoutouts

We are back where we left off with Shadow looking Neon in her eyes. " What do you have against me?" Shadow asked. Neon responed by hitting Shadow in the nose. Shadow got up and ran toward Neon with a barrage of punches and kicks and they all made contact. Neon hit the ground and layed there. " HA! Stupid pony, you should have known better than to mess with me" Shadow taunted as he walked away from Neon. Then a blast hit Shadow in his back and when he got to see who did it he was shocked. " You really thought that was gonna keep me down?" Neon question as her and Shadow started runing toward each other until a pink blur came between them.

" STOOOOOOOOP" Pinkie yelled at the two.

Shadow and Neon looked at her then at each other. " Now that you have stop we can get on with the race" Pinkie said as she walked away. " This is not over" Neon said. " You better know it" Shadow shot back.

At the starting line Ashley and Comet was getting ready for there Action Race to the finish. " Hey! Ashley Kitten you're so gonna lose" Comet said as he stuck his tounge out. " My name is Ashley TIGERS! OK TIGERS" Ashley yelled.

Comet just tilted his head and rolled his eyes at Ashley.

" OK let's get this race started" Glimpse said. " Oh and my race is next remember that"

Comet and Ashley got into there running postions and as soon as the checkered flag went down they took off at the speed of sound. They were both neck and neck until Comet tried to trip Ashley and ended up getting his foot stepped on.

" Hahahah that will teach you to cheat" Ashley said as she took the lead.

Comet was behind not far but still not close enough to hit Ashley. " Man I got to think of something" Comet thought as he got an idea.

" AAAAHHH" was all Ashley could her behind her as she turned around and saw Comet on the floor. Ashley then stopped turned around and went to see if he was alright.

" Are you ok?" Ashley asked as she grabbed Comet's arm to help him up as soon as she did that Comet threw dirt in her eyes. " AH!" She yelled as she tried to wipe the dirt out of her eyes.

Comet took this advantage and started running toward the finish line but just at that very moment a girl just happen to throw a bannana peel on the ground which caused Comet to slip and fall on his head.

" One thing..LOL! " The girl said as she ran off into the sunset.

Ashley finnaly got the dirt out of her eyes and saw Comet laying on the floor but this time she ran to him and step over him crossing the finish line.

Ashley Tigers Wins!

End

Well like they always say cheaters never win. So tune in next time to see Glimpse vs Misty!

Who will win? Will Shadow and Neon be friends? Can people stop throwing bannana peels on the floor?

Find out next time in MLS:FIAEP2


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys I'm back and i mean I'm back from like what a month absence? You probaly want know know why I was gone for so long huh? Well that's easy... School. I just might start a new story based on WWE. I might just do that, anyway you know that question i asked you? Well we have a winner and it's...

Ashley and Sophia and the characters joining the story are Knuckles and Amy! I can't wait to see them.

OK normally I would do the shoutouts but for today I want to thank everybody that has supported me.

Glimpse the Hedgehog: Although you're a way better author than me I learned to make my story better by looking at yours. You just know how to make the fights so awesome(friend+Rival) Oh one more thing... who would win You or Aura? You guys are both strong.

Werewolf Lover99: You've been here with me since my first story! Dude I seriously owe you one.(Friend)

CaptainAwsum9999-AdSpace: Dude you are one of the people that kept me going. I still remeber your first review on my first story. You truly rock dude!(Friend)

Ashley Tigers: You the one I personally like to call a friend and rival you're just oh how do I put it... Oh yeah Amazing! You truly stood up to Copy cat that's for sure. I can't wait to see more of your stories!( Friend+Rival)

Neon Bass Note: You're one of my newest reviewers and I like have new people tell me my story is great! You're an awesome friend Neon I respect that.(Friend)

Copy Cat: I'm not here to say thank you but I'm here to say Good Luck. You're really gonna need it.( )

Misty the Hedgehog: Yo! Misty what's up? (The sky)You seem to go MIA alot but that doesn't matter because you were my first reviewer on my first story. I won't forget that.(Friend)

Seriously I want to thank all of you guys... Thank You

End of Thanks

We start at the front of the everfree forest awaiting our racers.

" C'mon Glimpse you can do it" Rainbow Dash Yelled at her teammate.

" Misty you got this " Sonic said.

Misty and Glimpse looked at each other, they shook hand and got into postion.

Ready?

Get Set

GO!

Glimpse and Misty took off at the speed of sound and they were neck and neck. Misty shot a fireball at Glimpse but he quickly took out his sword and blocked it.

" Whoa you have a sword?" Misty said as she look at his sword.

" Of course I do I'm Glimpse" He said with a smirk

Misty then froze the ground in front of Glimpse and he went slip and slide ( Shades of Comet) But quickly got back up but was a little behind. Misty saw this and made a ball of rock threw it at Glimpse.

Glimpse saw this and punched the rock into dirt (Yes dirt)

" So you wanna throw stuff now?" Glimpse said getting annoyed

Glimpse got his sword and chucked it hard and fast at the back of Misty's head and it made contact. Glimpse quickly ran past Misty and was closing in on the finish line. Misty got and had a knot on her head but it went away. She then quickly took off toward Glimpse ready took attack but once she got close Glimpse hit her with his sword and Misty fell down and Glimpse won the race.

" How did you get your sword back!?" Misty said confused. " I can summon it anytime " Glimpse said.

Misty and Glimpse made it back to the team and look at the boards

Team Rainbow Dash- 2-2 ( Star and Glimpse )

Team Sonic- 2-2 ( Ashley and Tails)

So that means that it will be Ashley vs Star and Tails vs Glimpse in the next races which will be 2 vs 2

End

Well that was fun I think anyway, I have alot of stories to review so see yah later

Wishes are Eternal


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Guys and what's up? I'm back with another chapter of MLS:FIA2 and do you guys watch WWE? I do and I plan on working there in the future.

Shoutouts:

Captain: Oh Captain just you wait till you see what I have planed and it just might get Unknown and Comet hurt and it involves chewing gum

Glimpse: Yes my good friend you won the race and now you go on to the finals

Christian ape: I'm not sure I can add you OC's because this one might be OC free and I'm still thinking about the story it self

Ashley Tigers: You won! Pick your prize ( And in your story it looks like Rarity has a crush on Comet and the way Sophia types I say go on ahead make them a couple.)

A. To put an OC in my High School Story

B. Make a couple

or C. A Random prize ( You might like it or you might not... heheh)

Misty: What happened its like you just go ghost sometimes

CopyCat: I'm not the only person you should say sorry to

The Story

We start of our chapter on a mountain where we find Hera looking for an Black was looking high and low until she found it by a cottage. She went and picked the rose up until a white little bunny bit her. " OW! Why you little" Hera said has she grabbed the bunny. She looked at it and looked at the cottage. She grabbed the bunnies head and snaped its neck.

" HA! Wait till your owner see's this she will just cry HA! And I can't wait till they come I have a surprise for them" Hera laughed as she walked away back into the moutain top.

In The Everfree forest

We see Eggman pacing back and forth thinking of an plan to kill Sonic and his friends. He look at his computer when a light bulb came over his head.

" Computer where is the Master Emerald?" Eggman asked.

" It is located back on mobius" The Computer said. " Teleport it here " Eggman said

Mobius

We see Knuckles and Amy standing by the giant emerald. Amy was crying her and Knuckles sitting on the emerald.

" When are we gonna find my Sonic"? Amy whinned.

Knuckles just growled at her and turned away. Amy got up and pushed him off the emerald and as soon as she did that the emerald started to light up. Knuckles quickly grabbed hold of it and Amy grabbed hold of Knuckles and they all were gone.

Everfree

Eggman was waiting for the arrival of the emerald and when it did come Eggman saw Amy and Knuckles on the Emerald but they were out cold. " Computer teleport these fool to a jail and bring me a sandwhich" Eggman commanded.

" What size sandwhich sir?"

" Hmmm give me an 5 footer"

Ponyville

We see are Ashley,Tails,Glimpse and Star at the starting line getting ready for the race. Sonic and Rainbow dash were sitting on the bench together looking at there teams hard.

Pinkie got the flag ready for the final race of the day. She put it in her party cannon and let it shoot out and the racers wnet off at the speed of sound.

In the lead was Glimpse then Ashley followed by Star the Tails. Tails took out ice gun and shot Star's feet which got her stuck. She quickly broke free but Tails was ahead of her. Glimpse saw Ashley coming up fast and had to think of something. Ashley put on some gloves with a dome of fire in her knuckles and she swung at Glimpse but he moved and tred to kick and she moved.

Star was now trying to hit Tails with fire balls but he kept blowing them out with his tails'. Star them picked up a pebbles and threw it at his feet and Tails tripped and fell hard. Star jumped over him and froze his body from toe to neck so he could not move.

Ashley looked back and saw her partner down and froze with ice. She was about to go and help but she knew if she won so would Tails and Team Sonic would be the victor. But she also did not like Sonic but she still went on and ran.

Glimpse looked back and seen Ashley cathing up and he also seen Star not to far behind her. But Glimpse took out that big sword and swung it at the ground in front of Ashley but she jumped up only to be hit by and blue orb and she did not get back up.

Everybody look at Glimpse with shock." What!? I didn't do it" Glimpse said and put his hands walked up to Ashley and seen the that orb knocked her out. " Then who did?" Dash said.

" I DID!"

They all looked the see Hera with a dead bunny in her saw this started to cry and I mean shoot out came to help her. Hera look at Twilight next and mouthed Spike to her. Twilight just stood still has Hera walked close to her only to be cut off by Glimpse.

" YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Glimpse yelled and pointed his sword to her.

END

Well, we lost a brave little animal in this story. And can Glimpse defeat Hera? And how did she knock out one of the strongest people I know? Find out next time oh and can on of you author give me 6 elements and dont include water? Please.

Follow,and Fav this story!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Guys im back with another chapter of MLS:FIAEP2! So before we start our winner Ashley Tigers said that she wanted something random. Well that random prize is...A date with Nick! Nah Im just playing you win a chaos emerald. Now that is out of the way lets go to the shout outs. Oh and Im going to remove Discord and King Sombra from the story Because I have no role for them and we already have Hera and Eggman.

Shoutouts

Captain: Yeah Hera killed the bunny

Werewolf lover99: I really dont think I will put OC's in the WWE Story

Ashley Tigers: Thanks for the elements! Also was that a refrence to your story

Glimpse: Yeah! Go get her Glimpse

Misty: Aww don't worry Misty you will still come in the story

End of Shout-outs

We start our story of by going into the everfree forest where we see Eggman with his robots. They had Amy and Knuckles locked up in a cage still knocked out.

Eggman began pacing back and forth thinking about his plan. " Computer, analyze the Master emerald and bring out chaos" Eggman said.

The computer did as she was told and taps the emerald and out came Chaos 0. He looked around and saw that he was in unknown land and began to get mad.

" Chaos, command the Master emerald to bring me all the chaos emeralds" Eggman commanded and Chaos followed. Now Eggman had all 7 chaos emeralds and a mad Chaos 0 right beside him.

Amy and Knuckles saw this and tried to break the jail bars but they would not budge. " What should we do?" Amy asked Knuckles. Knuckles looked at Amy's sad face and only shook his head.

Ponyville

We see Glimpse staring Hera dead in her eyes. She took out a knife and pointed toward Glimpse " It seems the game is over before it evens begins" Hera said as she threw her knife at Glimpse and he caught it. " Im not playing games, Hera" Glimpse said as he threw the knife down.

Glimpse vs Hera (insert music- Batman Arkham Origins: Deathstroke theme )

Hera and Glimpse clashed at each other throwing kicks and punches. Hera then backflip kicked Glimpse and jumped in the air and came down with her foot but Glimpse saw this and he grabbed her foot and threw her toward a tree and shot a Chaos Spear with it. Hera crashed into the tree and she felt pain in her arm. She looked saw that she had 3 chaos spears in it and she took them out.

Hera got up and look at Glimpse and seen that he was still in front of Twilight. She look at Twilight then at Glimpse and smiled She steped back and picked up a big rock and threw it at Twilight. Glimpse saw and sliced the rock in half but some dirt got in his eyes and when he opened them Hera was gone.

Glimpse put his sword away and turned around to see if Twilight was alright but as soon as he turned he was met with a kick to the face by Hera. Glimpse stumbled from that attack and felt blood coming from his lip. Hera then started to scream to the top of her lungs. Glimpse covered his ears and was stunned Hera ran up to him and hit him with a uppercut.

Glimpse fell on the floor his ears still hurted from the scream. He was Hera walking closer to only she was met with a punch to the face.

" Hey! Remember you knocked me out?" Ashley said as she stood over Hera.

Glimpse got up and went over to Twilight but as soon as he got close a water tentacle picked her up into the air and when Glimpse looked up to see what did it he was shocked.

Everybody looked up to see Perfect Chaos ( Water form )

While everybody was looking Hera quickly kicked Ashley in the knee and punched her in the face. Ashley quickly got up and was about to go after her but Misty stoped her.

" We bigger problems then her " Misty said and Ashley nodded as the look to see the gang getting ready to save Twilight.

Sonic looked up at PC and looked at Glimpse

" Glimpse, can you keep him busy?" Sonic asked and Glimpse nodded.

Sonic then ran off somewhere and Rainbow Dash followed. Comet looked at Unknown. " Hey they can't have all the fun right?" Comet said as Unknown looked at Perfect Chaos.

" Well it's to early for the Final Battle so lets go" Unknown said as he along with Comet, and Glimpse got ready to fight Chaos.

Ashley and Misty look at each other. " What are we suppose to do?" Misty asked. Ashley looked around and thought for a second. " Oh we can go hunt for Hera!" Ashley said and Misty went along with it.

With Sonic and Rainbow

Sonic was looking for something in RD's room and he found what he was looking for. Rainbow dash looked at it and it was A white rose.

" What is that gonna do to that huge thing?!" Rainbow said and Sonic only looked at her and smiled. " This is to stop Hera, you Rainbow will stop perfect chaos" Sonic said and Rainbow dash jaw dropped but she quickly picked it back up and put on a brave horse face.

Canterlot

We see Princess Celestia looking out of her window at a huge water beast in the distance. " I know this has Ashley Tigers written all over it" Princess C said as she rounded up her gaurds and told them that if they see Ashley or any of her Mobian friends bring them in but kill Ashley.

End

That was awesome and just you wait there is so much more to go to this story! And Guys just take a long look at yourselves and think about what you did for ! Because you guys really did alot and I want to thank you all for all of this support and yall are some Awesome friends! You guys really need a trophy or something seriously. Oh yeah and over 1,000 words!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Guys im back with another chapter of MLS:FIAEP2! So before we start I want to say that does anybody else feel like there osing steam for fanFiction? Maybe its just me. Anyway, im gonna be a Freshmen at Blake High School YAY!. Also anybody else gonna get WWE2k15?

Shoutouts:

Werewolf lover99: Are you really gonna question me about my story? And weather I should add your OC's? Dude! Just chill out! You're pushing your OC's way to much.

NoobKiller: Yeah Celestia is kinda crazy

Captainawsum: Yeah this story is no where near the end. Also this Perfect Chaos will be differnt

Misty: Thanks for the feedback

Ashley Tigers: Yeah that Gimpse vs Hera was pretty awesome is I do say so myself. Also maybe the prize should have been Sophia because she is random and awesome

End shoutouts

We start our story with Ashley and Misty and there hunt to find Hera. They were searching high and low. They were about to give up until they saw a cave they went into the cave and saw Hera sleeping. Ashley and Misty slowly tipped toed over to her. But Misty stepped on a twig and it snapped waking Hera up instantly.

" Ashley and Misty!?" Hera yelled in fear.

" The One and Only" Misty said as she walked closer to Hera and grabbed her by her shirt." Now Hera since we have you where we want you, you're gonna pay for what you done" Ashley said and pulled her fist back but it was stopped by miagic.

Ashley turned around and was met with a hoof to the face. Misty looked and saw Princess Celestia standing over Ashley with her guards behind her.

" Ashley the Human you will be met with death for your damages to the land" Celestia said and was about to stab Ashley but Misty blocked it and kick Celestia away which caused the gaurds to attack her.

Misty was shooting fire and ice balls left and right trying to take down the gaurds. While Misty was fighting Ashley had gotten up and Celestai was standing 10 feet across from her.

" Princess! I don't want to fight you" Ashley said but was cut off by Celestia trying to hit her with a magic blast but Ashley moved out of the way and the blast hit Hera.

Princess stop and looked at both Hera and Ashley and then realized what she was doing." Oh, this is much more dangerous than I thought, there are 2 of you" Celestia said in fear and started to back away. She then went outside and shot a blast in the air.

The gaurds stopped and went to Celestia and they all stood on one side. While Ashley and Misty stood on the other side. And Hera stood by herself and everybody postion made a Triangle.

With Comet, Unknown

They all looked at Perfect Chaos, he was throwing his head everywhere.

"Ok, Comet you attack low and Unknown you attack in the middle" Glimpse commanded and they followed.

Comet was hitting PC with a flury of combat combos and ended it with a Comet Wind. While Unknown was hitting PC with Chaos Spears and Chaos Blasts. Glimpse pulled out his sword and hitting Chaos in the head and that attack shook the ground. Chaos threw Twilight into the air and Glimpse chaught her.

Perfect Chaos lifted his tentacle up and swung it at Comet and Unknown and they flew into the sky and dissapeard with a twinkle.

Glimpse put Twilight down and was about to attack Chaos but Twilight stopped him and she pointed towards the air. Glimpse looked up and saw Rainbow dash with Sonic on her back.

Sonic jumped off and landed by Glimpse. " Where is Comet and Unknown" Sonic asked." They flew off like Team Rocket" Glimpse said. and Sonic only laughed.

Rainbow Dash flew up and the air and made a spark and Sonic knew what to do and he ran around Chaos making a tornado around him. Glimpse got and idea and used Chaos Bind to freeze PC. Rainbow Dash was coming down faster than sound and she crashed right into PC's brain and he melted into mush.

Comet and Unknown land right in the middle of the War Triangle." What is going on here" Comet said as he saw Hera and Ashley and you know the rest.

" It looks like a war" Unknown said. as he and Comet stood by Ashley and Misty.

" Hello anybody wanna be on the bad guys team" Hera said as she was by herself.

End.

Who will win the War Triangle and is Perfect Chaos done? Will Unknown read the map of the world? and when will Ashley give Nick a chance?

Ashley: NEVER! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Guys I'm back with another chapter of this awesome story!

Quick question: Do any of you watch WWE?

Well, today is my birthday and I went to GoldenCorral with friends. But enough about me let's get to the shoutouts that we hate so much.

Misty: Of course the Heroes always win. Always.

Neon Bass Note: Your brother already has WWE2k15? But how?On what platform?

Werewolf lover99: Look I'm pretty sure people skip over the shoutouts but between me and you... I think Ashley will end up with Nick. I don't know about the marrying and kids thing though.

Captain: No I just made Unknown and Comet fly away like that just so I could do that Team Rocket refrence.

Ashley Tigers: So you're not gonna give Nick a chance? What if he dresses up like Sonic?

end of shoutouts

We now go the War Triangle were everyone is staring each other down. Celestia looked Ashley and Hera in there eyes at the same time. (Creepy right?).

" Oh come on this is so not fair! I don't have anyfriends" Hera pouted and kicked the dirt but hit a rock instead. She jumped up and down in pain.

" Ashley Lion your death is near " Celestia said as she went into a fighting stance.

" It's Ashley Tigers OK? OK?" Ashley yelled as she got into a fighting stance.

They were about to go at until a light came in the middle of the Triangle and Neon appeared.

" I thought you ran off or something " Unknown said and Neon shot him a Death Glare. But Unknown looked her striaght in the eyes and didn't even flinch.

Comet looked at both of them confused and was about to say something but a blast from Celestia cut him off and everybody started to fight.

Ashley vs Celestia

Misty vs Hera

Unknown vs Neon

and

Comet vs the guards...

With Unknown and Neon

Unknown and Neon locked eyes and ran staright towards each with there horns lighting up. Unknown shot a blast at Neon but she moved and went at him like a rocket. Unknown turned around and bucked her and she flew into a tree but quickly got up and sent a blast shaped like a buzz saw at him. He moved out the way but he couldn't move out the way when Neon stabbed him with Bob. Unknown fell to the ground and his eyes closed.

Neon looked at him and then at Misty and Hera and she went toward them. As soon as she left Unknown got and his wound had already healed." She really thought a Knife could stop ME?" Unknown thought.

He saw Neon heading to Misty and Hera so he tried to stop her and he was successful. He pulled out a giant cannon thing from out of nowhere and shot Neon with it dead on and she slid on the floor not moving.

" Believe in Unknown" Unknown said and pulled out a chair and popcorn.

With Comet vs the guards...

Guards were around Comet in a full Circle and they were getting closer and closer until Comet blew them back with a Comet Wind. Then he got one guard and did a Fire Dash on him and the Guard had 3rd degree burns.

Then out of no where a Muscle bound guard came out of nowhere and was running towards Comet. Comet ran towards him and did his Ultimate Move his Elemental Dash and he hit the guard dead on and the guard fell down not moving.

" I steal the show as always" Comet said as she pulled out a chair and popcorn.

With Misty and Hera

Hera was looking at Misty with hawk eyes. She knew she couldn't beat Misty when she had just woken up so she tried to talk her way out.

" Hey, Misty what do you say you let me go?" Hera said in the sweetest voice possible. But Misty just look at her and kicked her in the head and Hera fell down on her back. Misty picked Hera up by her shirt and punched her in the face and Hera flew again. Hera tried to run away but Unknown got in front of her. She tried the other way and Comet got in her way.

Hera just fell to her knees knowing that she was about to get the beating of a lifetime.

" Any last requests? " Misty asked her as she cracked her knuckles." Yes, I always wanted to hold a black rose" Hera said as she hid her smirk.

" Comet go find a Black Rose so we can give Hera a lickin" Unknown said as Comet zoomed off.

Ashley vs Celestia

Ashley and Celestia was giving each other the eye. Celestia ran at Ashley like a maniac and tried to stab Ashley with her horn but Ashley moved and kicked Celestia under the lip and Celestia wnet down like a sack of bowling balls.

Ashley stood over and smirked at how easy Celestia was. She then saw Misty fly into a tree and she wasn't moving. Ashley turned around and saw that Hera had an knocked out Comet and Unknown by the necks.

" How did this happen?! " Ashley said in fear. Hera just picked up a Black Rose and Ashley felt a sharp pain in her ribs. She looked down and saw that Celestia had stabbed her.

All she saw was Hera laughing before she blacked out.

With Sonic and Rainbow Dash

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were minding there own at movies watching the newmovie call Teenage Mutant Ninja Ponies. Sonic was about to ask Dash had she seen Comet or Unknown but he brushed it off. and they enjoyed the movie. Unknowned to them Eggman had a spy camera spying on them.

END!

Was that Epic or Not? I really tried hard on this chapter and I hope you guys like it.

Will Sonic and Dash find out about Ashley?, Did Celestia Win?, Why didn't Celestia and Hera fight?

Unknown: I know!

Me: you're suppose to be knocked out

Unknwon: I'm Unknwon, think about it

Me:...


	14. Update1

Hey! Guys! Were you expecting an update? Yeah, I know... But don't worry because I will be back soon. Very soon to be exact. For now let's just talk about normal stuff like... Why did Hera and Celestia not fight? Is Ashley ok from that stab wound? Will Sonic and Rainbow find out? When will we Shadow the Hedgehog and Neon Bass Note's rematch?

I don't really know or do I?

As I said I will be back

The Lunatic Fringe returns October,? 2014

Wait, wait, wait

You will not believe who I go to High School with.

Can You Guess?... CopyCat...

She said her Fanfiction name when she stood up to tell about herself. The thing is I kinda feel bad for her though. She had cuts on her wrists and I have yet to tell her who I am. She is also so much nicer too. Maybe she has turned over to a new leaf.

Anyway, If you have any questions don't be scared to KIK me at Comet_Ziggler ( This is my secondary account for saftey stuff)

Until next time see you guys later.

Wishes are Eternal


	15. Chapter 15

People of FanFiction, I'm back! Holy Crap it's been a while, like seriously a long time. I missed you guys so much. It's good to be back and giving you guys the best stories I can give. I know you're all waiting for the story to continue so let's get to it.

With Ashley

Ashley had just opened her eyes and she looked down at her throbbing side to see it wrapped in bandages. She wrapped her arm around it to ease the pain before she looked around her too see that she was trapped in a cell. A cell surrounded by rocks, she was in Celestia's dungeon. She got up to break the bars, but quickly fell back down due to the pain in her side.

" This sucks.." Ashley sighed as she lowered her head and looked at the ground.

With Comet and Unknown

Hera threw the unconscious bodies of Unknown and Comet onto the ground in the everfree forest. She grabbed the both of them and tied them together.

" This should hold you two" Hera said proudly, as she dusted her hands off. " Now wake up", Hera said as she looked at the two heroes. She snorted and kicked Comet in the head.

" OW! JESUS SONIC I"M U- Oh" Comet said in pain as he looked up at Hera. He tried to get up but noticed he was tied up with Unknown.

"Good little one, now I'm going to let you live for this one time only. I need you to deliver a message to the Princess. I was able to escape as she took the cat girl away" Hera said as she paced around Comet and Unknown with her hands behind her back. She stopped when noticed that Unknown had woken up. " Morning sleeping ugliness " Hera smirked as she said that. Unknown and Comet kept looking at her before Unknown spoke, " What message do you want us to deliver?!" He shot out with seriousness in his voice.

Hera chuckled before kneeling down an getting in Unknown's face, "Tell that washed up, old hag of a Princess to give me back my Amulet!" Hera shot back before walking away, leaving Comet and Unknown confused.

With Sonic and Rainbow

Sonic and Rainbow were practice fighting on test dummies. Sonic spin kicked one's head off and Rainbow ran through one. They stopped after about an hour, " Whew that was a workout" Rainbow said as she flew over and highfived/hoffed Sonic. Rainbow and Sonic flew/walke over to Sugar Cube Corner and got them a bite to eat.

"Man this cupcake is really good!" Sonic said as he threw the rest of the cupcake in his mouth and ate it. Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement and laughed. The doors to Sugar Cube Corner sooned open and a row of gaurds amde thier way in. They split and made a way in the middle and Princess Celestia came in and everyone bowed.

" Sonic and Rainbow Dash, you are to report to my castle at once " Celestia said with royalty in her voice.

Sonic and RD looked at each other before following Celestia out SCC.

END

It felt weird writing a chaptet to this story. But I gotta finish what I started. :)


End file.
